


Three Heads Are Better

by Nevanna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: A telepathic investigation reveals unvoiced desires.





	Three Heads Are Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Polyshipping Day, in response to an anonymous Tumblr request.

The Doctor releases his hold on Jack’s face and accuses, “You saw that, didn’t you?”

“You were projecting most of it.” Jack probably wouldn’t have received the images otherwise, but he’d started smirking as soon as they took shape in his head, disrupting the Doctor’s gentle, expert search for the parts of Jack’s mind that might hold his missing memories. “Forgive me if I’m misreading things, but do you want to make out?”

“What if I do, then?” The Doctor is trying his best to scowl.

“Then you both get _on_ with it,” Rose says from the doorway. Jack can hear the grin in her voice even before he turns his head.

As their lips touch, then their tongues, the Doctor gifts Jack with images of what he’d like them to do together, and Jack responds with a few ideas of what all three of them could do for each other, if Rose is interested. They separate just enough so that the Doctor can extend his hand, show her one of his irresistible smiles, and draw her into their embrace.


End file.
